A Day in The Life of Unusual People
by Luna Silvereyes
Summary: You know you're having an off day when you wake up as someone you can't stand to be around.


A Day in The Life of Unusual People

Luna Silvereyes

A/N: It's one in the morning on my birthday. I got this wacky idea and couldn't resist writing it. Hope you guys find it as funny as I do.

Normal days frequent the east coast. Domino City is your typical bustling urban existence, supporting a million or so people, a few thousand jobs and offices and your occasional criminal up to the usual no good. People go about their business, see other people and go home without a care as to whether or not they'd wake up the next morning, either as living beings or even as themselves. The reason for this was simple; it was pretty much a given. It was impossible to wake up as someone else.

Until that fateful day.

During the night, a strange pink cloud settled over the city. It entered every home, but didn't have much of an effect on anyone. It settled on the floors and furniture, gradually dissipating until no sign of its enigmatic presence remained. Outside was the same result. That odd pink cloud disappeared, as though it had never been there in the first place.

Morning came. In the center of town, a certain spiky haired kid awoke with a yawn and looked at the clock. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. It was earlier than he'd expected to wake up. He looked around and blinked.

Wait. This wasn't his room.

"What? Where am I?" he said. He got out of bed and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Huh? Yugi? What are you doing in my room?"

Tea Gardner immediately recoiled. She screamed.

"_Waaaaagh!! What the heck!? I'm in Yugi's body!?" _ she shrieked. She ran to the phone downstairs, ignoring Solomon Moto's inquiries about her hurry. Tea decided she'd better not say anything. She dialed Joey's number, hoping this was just a bad dream. The phone picked up.

"Joey? It's me, Tea. You're not gonna believe this, somehow-"

"_Let me guess, you woke up like this too, huh Tea?" _

Tea blinked.

"Kaiba? What the heck?"

"_Please tell me this is a nightmare. I've been awake for hours." _

"If it's a nightmare than we're both having it. But if you're in Joey's body, than where are Yugi and Joey?"

"_Not a clue." _

Tea sighed. "All right, I'll try calling my house and see if one of them ended up in my body. But one question."

"_What?" _

"How come you're actually believing this?"

"_Tea, waking up in the body of the one person I hate the most is so crazy, there's no other reasonable option." _

Tea sighed. "All right. Lets' just hope we can find, er, you, Yugi and me, or Joey, or whatever! It's too confusing!"

She hung up and sighed.

"Okay, I'm in Yugi's body and Kaiba is in Joey's body. So where are Joey and Yugi? And Tristan for that matter. Oh, I hope he didn't get stuck in this, too."

Tea rushed outside with Yugi's schoolbag. It was Saturday, thank goodness. All she had to do now was track down everyone in their respective, uh, bodies.

Finding Yugi was simple enough. She went to her own house and found him staring at a mirror with a dazed look on her own face. He looked over blearily.

"Tea? Why the world am I in your body?"

"I don't know, but you're not the only one. It happened to Joey and Kaiba too. What's worse is I think they switched bodies, so this could be bad."

"How did this happen?" Yugi asked, tugging at Tea's hair. She swiped his hand and scowled.

"Stop it! Do you know how long it takes to fix my hair in the morning? On second thought, looking at it from this perspective, it certainly needs a cut."

Yugi scowled.

"Are you teasing me about my height?" he growled.

"No! I'm just-never mind, we have to find Joey."

They left the house, doing their best to act normal. Since no one else on the streets seemed to be having any problems, they could only assume that they were the only ones affected. This made it easier at least.

Yugi in Tea's body paused when he spotted someone running toward them.

"Hey, it's Mokuba." he said. Mokuba stopped in front of them, struggling to catch his breath.

"Guys, I've got a bit of a problem." he said. Tea groaned.

"Hey, Tristan." he muttered. Tristan moaned in dismay.

"Not you guys, too! Joey and I were going nuts! We can't figure out what the heck happened to us!"

"Please tell me Joey's taking it well." Tea begged. "Because from the sounds of it, he and Kaiba switched places and I don't even want to think about the problems that could cause."

"Well, it's just lucky Mokuba and I switched, otherwise we could have problems. I convinced Joey to calm down and try to act normal. So where's Kaiba?"

"We don't know. All we know is that I'm in Yugi's body and Yugi's in my body. And that you're in Mokuba's body, Mokuba's likely in your body and Kaiba's in Joey's body. This is getting way too confusing."

"Tell me about it. Man, how does Mokuba deal with being so short?"

"I wonder how he's taking being a head taller than everyone."

"Oh, just fine except for the fact that _I'm not in my body!_"

They all yelled and jumped when Mokuba in Tristan's body suddenly appeared before them, scowling.

"Mokuba, hey." Yugi said. Mokuba scowled.

"Oh great. I see I'm not dreaming. Any of you guys seen Seto?"

Everyone exchanged worried glances. Tristan was the first to answer.

"Yeah, bit of a problem there." he said.

"You think?" another voice growled. Everyone turned as what appeared to be Joey approached.

"Hey Kaiba." Yugi said. By now, he was getting used to this. At least everyone was able to meet in the same spot.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I don't want to know how we all ended up like this, but I hope somebody's got a good idea."

"You're usually the smart one," Tristan snapped. "You come up with something."

Kaiba just stared at Tristan in Mokuba's body.

"Tristan? What the-" he started to say. But then he saw Tristan's body giving him a weird look and he shut his mouth. "Never mind."

"Okay, it seems like everyone's here except for Joey." Yugi said. "And seeing how he's going to be the most freaked out of all of us, he should be here soon."

"_Yugi!!_"

"Right as usual." Tea said as what seemed to be Kaiba ran up to them and stopped, scowling.

"How in the heck did I wake up in that jerk's body!" Joey yelled, pointing at Kaiba.

"The feeling's mutual, you dork." Kaiba growled. "If you've done anything to mess up my life, you'll pay for it!"

"I can't hear you!" Joey taunted.

"Stop it!" Yugi yelled. "This isn't going to solve anything!"

"Right." Tea said. "Okay, to sort it out, everyone stand next to their opposites. Joey and Kaiba, over here. Tristan and Mokuba, there. Okay, and Yugi and I will stand here."

"Okay," Joey said. "Now what?"

"Well, I don't really know." Tea replied. "But at least now we can tell who's who."

Kaiba groaned.

"That's just great. Where's Mokuba, again? I'm already confused. Must be the monkey's brain I ended up with."

"Watch it! Remember who's body I'm in, tough guy!" Joey snapped.

"Same here, you moron!" Kaiba retorted. Yugi sighed.

"Of all the people they could have switched with, it had to be each other." He mumbled.

"Yeah." Tea said. "Maybe now, they'll come to understand what the other goes through a little."

"Or," Tristan said. "They could kill each other and solve it that way."

"Lets' try not to let it get that far." Yugi said. But as they stood there talking, none of them noticed a strange pink cloud descending down from the sky to surround them. Everyone stopped talking and stared at it curiously.

"What is this?" Joey asked.

"Some kind of fog?" Mokuba questioned.

Suddenly, they all felt a strange tugging sensation toward the person they'd been standing next to. A snapping feeling ended it as they were apparently switched back around to their correct bodies. Yugi tugged a strand of his hair and grinned when he realized he was back. Tea sighed in relief, whereas Kaiba and Joey continued to glare at each other. Kaiba turned and found Mokuba and Tristan had returned to normal as well.

"Okay," Kaiba said. "What the heck was that?"

"I don't know." Yugi said. "An alien cloud?"

"It was freaky, whatever it was." Joey said.

"Yeah, but I think it's over now." Tea replied.

"Listen up," Kaiba said sternly. "I'll admit this was weird, but right now, as sure as we are finally all of us again, we'll never speak of this again. Agreed?"

"Agreed." everyone replied in unison. And with that, they went their separate ways.

And so ends another atypical day in the lives of unusual people.

A/N: Don't ask. -_-;


End file.
